Master of Disguise
by mistygurl
Summary: Pokeship, Artistship What happens when you put pokemon in the 18th century? Ash is in disguise as the pokemon trainer Ash Kendrick... but what is he hiding from? Read to find out!
1. 1st Encounter

Master of Disguise

By: Mistygurl

E-mail [mistygurl26@Hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: How many times has this been done? Oh well, I don't own pokemon, which is copyrighted to their respected, companies such as Nintendo, 4 Kids Entertainment and others (So I don't know all of this but it should be covered) It is for entertainment only! Any way it has a slight crossover to Man of My Dreams, Which I don't own the copyright either to.

This is one of the alternate reality sort of fanfiction. It is a 18th century English country setting. Has a type of Hierarchy system. Oh and Ash and Misty are in there early twenty's making everyone else about that much older.

Looking out a window absently making conversation with her best friend misty sighed. 

"So I was thinking that maybe the reception should be by the rose garden, wouldn't that be just lovely?"

Duplica went on trying to turn Misty's attention off that damn invitation that for some reason she wanted so badly.

"Yeah, Yeah just fine" Misty replied barley keeping track of half, whatever Duplica was going on about. More then likely her up coming wedding. Misty then turned to Tracey. "What do you think your staring at!" Misty snapped at him. 

"Nothing Ms. Williams, nothing." Tracey replied and quickly turned away.

Misty looked back into the window. She didn't mean to be rude but it was just habit. Then she remembered when she had first met him. He was nice, good looking and tall but not too much. He had gentry's title, dark hair and green eyes. Misty would have flirted if it weren't for the fact that Duplica wanted him. In fact those were her exact words "Misty, I want him!" So Misty kept him away showing her absolute worst behavior. To her it was a defense to push men away. Misty has flame red hair, crystal blue eyes and freckle-less ivory skin, along with a smile that made most men melt.

Duplica was very grateful of Misty. It wasn't like she was ugly. She had teal hair with silver eyes. Her beauty was quit and more refined then Misty's boldness. Now that she had Tracey (By a huge rock on her finger.) She would tell Misty to be more polite. Duplica could tell that Tracey was starting to retaliate at Misty, which was not a good sign. She knew she had to stop this. 

The two young women were headed to church hoping to get an invitation to the ball hosted by the areas reining hostess, Agetha of the elite four. It was to be the ball of the season. First they had to be noticed.

They reached their destination. The two-foot men helped them out while Tracey sought out Agetha. Duplika knew this was the perfect time to tell her. 

"Misty I know what your doing and you really don't have to any more. You are such a good friend and I love you like a sister but I think I can hold on to Tracey myself now." Duplica smiled at her "adopted" sister.

"I know, It's just habit I guess." Misty then laughed "He probably thinks I'm the verist bitch on the Earth. He wouldn't stop me from seeing you, would he?" She got worried at her own revelation.

"Tracey won't, although he has asked me how we could be such good friend when I am so docile and you are well…" Duplica was interrupted by Misty.

" I get it. I promise I will be much nicer for now on, because you're stuck with this friend for life." Misty smiled warmly. "Now do you think will get invited since we are older?" She wondered out loud now that she is 21. 

"She should, how could she forget the local Gym-Leaders last single daughter. After all you are neighbors." Claimed Duplica as her and Misty went to find Tracey.

****

Meanwhile…. Tracey speaks to Agetha

"Good day Agetha, how are you and your two lovely daughters? Tracey asked exchanging pleasantries. Agetha's daughters giggled behind their mother.

"Just fine thank-you, how are you and Duplica?" Replied Agetha. 

"Great, we are to be married at the height of the Indigo season." He answered.

"Tracey, have you heard about our up coming ball? It's just going to be a fun gathering with a few friends and I would adore it if you would come." Agetha passed it off, as if it was nothing, even though she knew how sought out her invitations are. At that moment Misty and Duplica walked up. "And do bring your darling fiancé" She added and walked to Duplica. "Hello Duplica." She smiled at her then put up her chin as she passed Misty. Leaving Misty a gasped. Agetha's two daughters giggled as they followed their Mother. Misty realized she was purposely cut out. She stood their shocked tears began to form in her eyes but she bit them back. Misty Willams never shows weakness. 

She put her chin back up brushed off her dress and announced to Duplica "I'm going back to the gym." And walked out before anyone had a chance to stop her.

"Misty!" Duplica called after her. She knew why Misty wasn't invited. 'It's those damn dimples of hers!' Duplica thought. Agetha has those two ugly daughters to deal with. She then walked up to Tracey who was smirking. 

"Tracey what are you smiling about!" Duplica demanded.

"You know as well as I do that she had that coming." Tracey answered.

"She didn't deserve that she is the most sweetest girl in the world. Slightly spoiled maybe but that is because she is well loved, such as I." Duplica started.

"What do you mean Duplica she has been constantly rude to me!" Tracey cleared his point.

"Just for your information Misty isn't like that. She was rude to you for my sake. I asked her to because I wanted you. Don't you remember her when we first met? Don't tell me you weren't even the slightest bit attracted to her." She shot at Tracey.

"Maybe a little but….. you mean it was all because you asked her to? Duplica I could never. For the first part I love you and I could never court her. I mean a man would go insane. He would be constantly worried about her being with other men. I don't mind a few *winks at Duplica* but having to worry about all of my friends would drive me crazy. Okay now I have stuck my foot in my mouth again. I'll go with you to get her and apologize." Tracey finally gave up.

"Right now it would be best if you went and got the carriage while I get her. You can apologize later." Duplica gave him a quick peck on the cheek to show no hard feelings and quickly went in search of Misty.

She walked past the churchyard, and down the street a quarter block to where she found Misty sitting under the umbrella of a Willow tree. 

"Misty, Misty are you okay?" She walked up and touched Misty on the knee. 

"I'm okay, it's just that I just don't understand why she did that to me. I have never been anything but kind to her." Misty mused. 

"It's just that you're so pretty and she has those two hags of hers to marry off!" Duplica smiled and Misty gave a half-hearted chuckle. 

"Will people think that there's something wrong with me?" Misty asked.

"No they won't because I'm going to stay home with you. We'll have a fun time just the two of us; plus you start your Indigo season in a few months." Duplica stated.

"I don't know what I would do with out you Duplica." Misty hugged Duplica and then Tracey showed with the Rapadash drawn carriage. 

****

Next Day at the gym's manor.

"Misty, Misty! Oh there you are." Duplica went in to the dinning room where she saw Misty eating.

"Hello, What brings you this morning?" Misty asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Just coming to make sure your not still brooding over yesterday. Are you eating again?" Duplica asked worried about her friend.

"Believe me I now have a health anger stirring and this is my first meal for today." She answered Duplica.

"You slept in?" Duplica asked. Misty nodded. They both knew that Misty almost never sleeps in late. "So you haven't ridden you Ponica (an ice ponyta) today?" Duplica asked surprised.

"Actually I had an exhilarating ride early this morning." Mist answered.

"Misty, you didn't." Duplica asked astonished. "Your father would kill you!"

"I was only out for an hour! I only Cantered on the roads it was to dark to go any where else." Misty defended.

"What if someone saw you?" 

"No one did, it was nearly two in the morning. Plus I didn't have the heart to wake the foot-men to come." Misty smiled.

"I guess it wouldn't be the first time or the last." Duplica gave up and sighed.

Then through the kitchen doors came Danels the butler with tea for Duplica. He was a sweet man who had often watched Misty and Duplica when they were younger, and seemed to always notice when she came no matter where she came in from (except for that time she went and sneaked in through the window.)

"Hello Duplica." He said after he came in and handed he the tea.

"Thank you Danels, you know just how I like my tea." She greeted a she took a sip, honey and lemon were her favorites in tea.

He smiled and left leaving the girls to resume conversation. 

"Well I'm glad you're doing better about the whole thing. (pauses for a moment) You have something up your sleave don't you?" Duplica asked couriously.

"Other then the fact I am trying find a way to set Lady Agetha on her ear, no. Why is it you always think I am up to something?" Misty asked innocently.

"Because you usually are. So, what do you going to do? Duplica asked.

"I'm just going to have to get an even more lofty title then Agetha." Misty stated simply. 

"How much more lofty can you get then the elite four? You would have to marry the Pokemon Master." Duplica laughed a bit.

"Exactly!" Misty confirmed.

"What! You haven't even met him before. How do you know you want to marry him?" Duplica asked completely stunned by this revelation. 

"I like his pokemon, and the water pokemon gym there is the best." Misty answered.

"Misty you always told me that you would marry for love not some title." Duplica tried to talk some common sense into her friend. Misty though wasn't listening.

"I could just see it. I'm dancing in the brightly-lit ballroom when I see a dark figure approach me. We talk and dance and he instantly falls in love. Then when we are married I walk up to Lady Agetha and say, Good morning Lady Agetha. Have you had a chance to meet my husband Master Ashton? She will be totally flabbergasted with her jaw dropped open which I will politely ignore." Misty laughed at her own thought.

"That would be something." Duplica answered. "But you don't know any thing about him, you don't even know if he is handsome."

"I heard from Erika he is very attractive." Misty defended.

"This is Erika you're talking about! Okay then what if he is a total brute, then what?" Duplica went on.

"He wouldn't dare, he's a master." Misty stated with a voice of complete certainty. 

"Misty, your logic is astounding.(Duplica said shaking her head with a smile then returning to be serious.) Really, what if he is? You would still marry him just for his title?"

Misty answered flatly "No". 

'Thank god' Duplica thought to herself. Then out loud "He still could be ugly" she started. 

"Did you forget the picture we saw of him in his house in pallet." Misty went on.

"That's another thing, you really want to live in that bloody mausoleum?" Duplica smiled.

"It's a magnificent home" Misty protested.

"They gym alone is as big as this house, and this in no small home you have here. They have to have search parties to find peoples personal quarters!" Duplica exaggerated. 

"It's all so grand!" Misty said dreamily.

"Grand? People get lost in that house every day and die." Duplica exclaimed and they both began to laugh.

"Really Duplica, die!" Misty said as she began to laugh harder. 

"Well, worry about it at any rate." Duplica said as she began to calm down. "I guess if anyone could win a Master it would be the hard headed Misty Williams." Duplica gave in.

"Master Ashton Ketchum can start counting his bachelor days good-bye." Misty said giving the girls their last laugh. 

Just then the butler announce Tracey's arrival. Tracey walked into the dinning area where Misty and Duplica were standing. 

Misty then greeted him with a brilliant smile. "Good morning, Tracey. My you' re looking well today. If you give me moment I'll go run up stairs get my coat and bonnet and we'll go." She then scooted up the windy cherry-wood stairs toward her quarters.

Tracey on the other hand was struck cold with his jaw a-jar. 

"Your going to have to do better then that if you don't want her to revert back to snapping your head off." Duplica stated smiling at Tracey.

Tracey lowered his mouth shut. "God I don't envy the man that marries her, not one bit. (He then turns to Duplica) Is that the same Misty?" 

He took a change from a scowl to some sort of humor that held Duplica in amusement. " Did you know she already chose her husband to be?" Duplica stated. 

"Did I miss something between yesterday and today?" Tracey asked skeptically.

"Nothing much- but did you ever think you would be feeling sorry for a pokemon Master?"

"This is taking precaution too bloody far, Brock. Walking in this heat, Gary would be laughing his ass off if he could see it."

Brock gave his friend another disgusted look. All he heard was complaints from Pallet. "Well you wouldn't be walking if you weren't so dense and brought another pokemon other then Pikachu." Brock stated sensibly. 

"Did you hear how he insulted you Pikachu?" Ash said to Pikachu.

Brock gave Pikachu a death glare after it Chu'ed in agreement. "Traveling at night as we have been doing is one thing, Ash, but during the day, you see a lot more and get seen a lot more. You're here to disappear not here to draw attention to your self." 

"Why didn't we just go back to your gym?" Ash asked.

"Because that is one of the first places they would check." Brock answered. "We should be getting the Cerulean gym soon." 

"At least my clothes are comfortable." Ash mumbled. He was wearing jeans, tennis shoes, tight black tee, sleevless jacket and a pokemon league hat. 

"Ash can you at least slouch a little? Your suppose to groom pokemon." Brock reasoned.

"No, I am a fine top pokemon trainer!" Ash stated doing his pose.

"Really Ash, do you want to have to face Gary now?" Brock asked dryly.

"No" Ash answered.

"Well start being reasonable! People are headed our way."  
Pikachu looked toward the carriage.

****

In the carriage

It wasn't unusual to see people walking with there pokemon to the gym. What was unusual however was the quality of the Pikachu.

Misty noticed it long before Tracey caught his glimpse.

"What a great specimen of a Pikachu!" Tracey exclaimed as he went for a close look and a quick sketch. As he slowed them to a quick stop.

Misty loved pokemon and wanted a closer look, but it wasn't polite for a lady to do so with out asking permission so she went to ask it trainer and then promptly forgot about the Pikachu. 

He stood there, sweaty and dusty, and she thought of him as the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Without considering the impropriety of it, she casted her eyes over him with the same intensity she used on the Pokemon. Tall, broad divinely put together, clean-shaved, revealing his sharp tanned features. She even found beautiful the hand that rose up to remove his hat, and even the wildly unkempt hair that was black as pitch. Then she met his golden eyes that she all of a sudden found starring at her making her jolt. The jolt made her realize how improper her behavior and was glad to have her hat conceal her flushed face. 'Thank goodness he's not gentry' she thought as she returned to the conversation.

"He isn't mine at the moment."

"Then who owns him?" Asked Tracey.

" Mr. William's is the proud owner for the Cerulean Gym." Ash answered as rehearsed.

After a few seconds in stupor Misty said, "I don't believe it! My father would have said something to me. Anyway we raise water pokemon."

"And who is your father that he would know about it?" Ash asked

"Mr. William's, naturally. I am his youngest daughter Misty." She stated confidently.

Then it was his turn to pause and his lip curled. "I don't see how gym matters are discussed with ladies." He answered.

'It is true' misty thought. "My father isn't like that!" She insisted and then re-met those golden eyes. 

They moved over her in the same manner as hers did earlier. It was deliberate she knew. It was to get back at her. Was he thinking it was a compliment and she might welcome the personal attention? 'Not bloody likely' she thought. 

"Then you're only delivering the Pikachu? Misty blurted out. "You'll be gone afterward? She finished hopefully.

Everyone looked ant Misty in confusion, except for Ash. He smiled and Misty braced her self.

"I'm a pokemon trainer miss, and I come with this one. No one else can handle him but me. I'm a right valuable chap to have around and I have a knack for it you see. 'Cause I treat them all like women- with a gentle hand for the most part, a firm one when needed and a good slap the hindquarters if the get to feisty." Ash said. It wasn't true and Pikachu and Brock gave him a funny look. 'Why did I say that to see if she could turn as red as her hair. Redheads didn't blush becomingly, but this one did. Damn her.' 

At this Tracey began to sputter, Duplica was just about as red as Misty and Brock and Pikachu were totally stumped.

This got Misty good and steamed. "Drive on Tracey. I'll have him gone before he can get settled, I guarantee it." Hey started up again toward town with Tracey telling Misty "I'm sure he didn't mean it how it sounded." 

"The devil he did!" she answered as the carriage moved on.

"She's right." Was all Brock could say as they watched the carriage flea. 

"Found your tongue again?" Ash asked his friend.

Brock's cheeks flooded with color. "So I lost it, I have never seen the likes of her, except for Nurse Joy." (He gets all dreamy eyed) "But what's your excuse? You didn't lose your tongue, you lost you bloody wits! That was the gym-leaders daughter, the same gym-leader who doesn't know he has himself a new pokemon trainer and a Pikachu! What if she has them go home instead and complains to her father?" Brock asked.

Ash scowled because that didn't occur to him when it should have. "Well, we'll just have a race to see who will get to see him first." Ash dismissed.

"Why did you have to go and insult her in the first place?" Brock complained.

"I thought I was being crudely in character." Ash defended.

"Whose character, a trainer of fine pokemon who by his very trade associates with the gentry enough to know better, or a guttersnipe who doesn't." Brock argued.

Ash and Pikachu began to laugh "I think it would be safe to assume the guttersnipe's manners around miss scrawny." Ash stated.

"Safer?" Brock asked confused.

"Without question." Ash replied, but since Brock was still in confusion he decide to elaborate. "I do belive you were right Brock. My wits went and they haven't came back yet."

"She was something to look at wasn't she?" Brock raised an eyebrow at Ash.

"If you like scrawny red heads." Ash responded.

Brock snorted "I suppose you don't?"

"No, thank god. But you know what brock? I think I'm going to enjoy our little adventure." Ash said.

Pikachu looked at Ash and sighed. He shook his head at his currantly wit-less friend and started to think about ketchup. 'Now that I'm going to miss.' He thought.

"I hope that doesn't mean you intend to amuse yourself with "Miss Scrawny" As you call her." Brock told him, even though he thought she was definatly anything but scrawny.

"Amuse? Certainly, or didn't you notice she and I have just declared war?"

More to come, I promise! There are some grammer errors but that is because this is a rough draft. So no flames about the grammer, or anything else. I know this plot is kind of 

hard to understand (another reason why it's a rough draft) so you can E-mail me a [mistygurl26@hotmail.com][2]. In the future you will find out about why Ash is in disguise and if he will be able to stay at the Cerulean gym if Misty can help it. The next chapter should be tons more funny. Please Review!!!!!!!! 

   [1]: mailto:mistygurl26@Hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:mistygurl26@hotmail.com



	2. Stubborn vs. Arrogant

Ash stood in front of a large desk nervously drumming his fingers while Pikachu took a look around

Ash stood in front of a large desk nervously drumming his fingers while Pikachu took a look around. It was a nice big office with white walls and flowered trim. The desk was large and made of fine cherry wood that went with the rest of the furniture in the house, but most importantly to Ash was that it belonged to Tyler Williams, the Cerulean gym-leader. 

Tyler, to Ash looked almost nothing like his daughter, the only resemblance between the two was the red hair. He had soft brown eyes, not the icy blue he had incountered with her , and he had freackles sprinkled over his cheeks when hers had been pure ivory. He was shorter then her probably at least an inch or so. Tyler sat at his desk carefully reading the letter in hand staring up at Ash every few minutes. 

Ash's mind began to wonder back to the thought of the hot-tempered redhead he met. Now that he thought about it, he had already forgot her name, 'What was it?' he thought. Then he realized he didn't even known if she was single or married. 'I wouldn't doubt it if she was.' He kept to him self, because he wasn't about to ask.

Snapping Ash out of his trance Mr. Williams spoke, "It doesn't say why he wants me to hide you here at the gym." He pointed out.

Ash considered his response carefully and decided to answer truthfully. "A friend of mine wants to blow my head off." Ash answered rather bluntly though it was the truth.

A bushy red brow went up in response. "A friend you say?" He asked rather stumped.

"Actually one of my close friends. It's a misunderstanding that he is too hot headed to straighten out. So I was told that it would be best if I disappear for a while." He explained.

"I see." He responded although it was quite clear he wasn't. He then went back to the letter. 

Ash was getting very antsy waiting there and his mind wound back to the events that went back on at the road. He knew he should have been a bit more polite but yet she could have done the same for him. At first he was being completely ignored the next he felt as if he were on the auction block. He had never seen anyone with the likes of her. He was spoiled when it came to women, yet this girl had gotten to him. 'Damn it, was she spoken for?' He thought then was startled by a sound from the hall. 'Was it her? Was she just going to barge straight in and demand his dismissal?' He wouldn't put it past the spontaneous redhead. Nothing came through the door. His nerves quitted. He had no idea how he would make it through the time it took to have this whole scheme blown over. He thought it could actually be fun. Away from Team Rocket, and busy body politicians. He now knew that was never going to happen. 'Maybe I should just go back. And what let her think she won? Not bloody likely!'

Breaking the utter silence Pikachu caught sight of a picture with four beautiful girls, one he recognized. "Pika!" it-said pulling Ash's sleeve, Ash turned as Tyler was looking up.

Tyler nodded and smiled, "Those are my four lovely daughters, Daisy, Lilly, Violet and Misty. Misty will be so excited. She loves pokemon so much. Especially water pokemon." He turns. "That brings up the subject, I don't like to lie Mr. Kendrick. You will find I am a very honest man. I don't know if I could accommodate you, even if you are of great importance to the Pokemon Master."

Ash immediately answered. " You wouldn't have to sir. You see Pikachu would be yours for as long as I am around. So when I go he goes and as long as I stay he is yours. So really you would never have to lie."

"That works okay then you may stay. Would you like to stay in guestrooms of the main house or in the gyms living quarters? Misty will be absolutely thrilled. She loves pokemon, you know I adore her. There is almost nothing she can't talk me into." 

"The Gym will be just fine, but I do have a concern. On the way here I didn't have an exactly pleasant meeting with your youngest daughter…" Ash started.

Tyler chuckled, "Misty has never really been the most easiest of people to get along with, but I don't see how you would have any trouble with the ladies. Well, we do need the pokemon so I shall talk to her. I will call the butler to help you get situated."

Ash got up and turned around and then saw Misty standing there. "Father I…" Misty stopped in mid sentence. Pikachu looked between Ash and Misty. Ash gave her a broad smile that was too innocent for comfort. "Father I must speak to you in private at once." Ash was glad that she didn't burst in here as he earlier imagined.

"Yes, of course. I gather you to have met before? Any ways Ash was just about to be going." Tyler said nodding at Ash.

"You mean he is going as in leaving to back where he came from?!" Misty asked with hopeful enthusiasm.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am going to get myself settled in." Ash said enjoying every word, as Misty grew mad.

"Then you might want to wait in the hall. I have a feeling that were your going will be changed in just a few moments." Misty replied

"It will?" asked Tyler.

"By all means Miss Williams" He walked slowly by her ear in a low voice Ash continued "I'll wait her so you can show me around the gym yourself." If looks could kill Ash would be dead with the response he got. He went into the hall where Pikachu followed and hopped on his shoulder. He was asked if he would like a chair from the butler, "No thanks, this won't take long, not long at all." He then move close by the door so he could hear the possibly raised voices.

Back over to Tyler and Misty

"You're going to enlarge the gym?" Misty asked astounded by her father's sudden decision. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise?" Her father said sheepishly because he hated to lie to his daughter. Misty didn't catch it however

"I was a surprise that I made myself a bloody fool over!" Tyler just smiled he never got after her for using such language because she got it from him and she always kept in down with the social public. Oh how he wish his wife could see her as well as the rest of her sisters.

"I was hoping you would be excited." He answered.

"This is going to be great! I'll help train and battle, I could use Pikachu … He's yours isn't he?" Tyler nodded affirmatively. "Between him and my water pokemon I couldn't lose!" Ash heard this and was a bit mad 'No spoiled gym leader's daughter will mess with his pokemon!'

"Well your going to have to ask Ash…"

"What?!" Misty asked her father.

"He knows the pokemon, that's what I have him for."

"You can't be serious!"

"He said you took a dislike to him. Can't imagine why. Damned good-looking fellow if you ask me. Your sisters…"

"Damned rude is what he is!"

"But he comes highly recommended and I mean highly."

"I don't care if the queen and king recommend him."

"Damned close." Tyler mumbled

"He is arrogant and offensive, I want him dismissed." She changed tactics. "Please daddy?"

"Now, none of that please." He said softly. " Mr. Kendrick comes with the pokemon."

"That is absurd!"

"No, that's the agreement."

"No wonder why he is so damn arrogant he knows he can't be dismissed!"

"I found him most likeable myself. He is knowledgeable and is good with pokemon." Tyler then turned serious "But if he is doing something…"

"No, no, I just took a disliking to him is all."

"If it is any consolation, he is not a guest you have to entertain it the drawing room."

"True, I guess I'm obviously stuck with him." Misty turned to move out the door in deep thought about how she was going to deal with the tall, dark and handsome pokemon trainer. She closed the door and walked right into a soft and solid black shirt covered abdomen. She backed up and tripped on the train of her skirt. She fell backward landing on her butt looking up to see him and Pikachu giving a hardy laugh.

"Women do occasionally fall to my feet, but not usually to run away." She got up duster herself off and looked up to him. 

"No, it is probably from your vulgar insinuations."

"I'm not vulgar, I'm just direct." Pikachu sighed at his trainer who just keep pushing him self in deeper. "Well since you lost, aren't you going to show me to the gym?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Lost? Well our gym is right behind the house. A fool could find it so I suppose you can. Anyway I don't remember having any wager."

"Yes you did, you would have instantly shown me the door if you had your way. You put out the challenge and I won." Misty all but snorted at the idea. "Anyway since you are "Obviously stuck with me", You should accept you defeat graciously."

This flared Misty's temper. " You were listening at the door!"

"Yes and it was quite interesting." He replied at the door.

"What should I have expected with someone the manners of a muk."

By now Pikachu has had about enough of this and is tying to pull Ash away before he gets carried away with himself. "Pika, Pika!"

"So a demonstration is in order." He got misty cornered between himself in the wall. ""Do you want to examine me with your hand s as well as you gaze?" Misty hit him and he laughed. He stepped away. "Now Misty, that was the manners of a muk."

Misty was fuming. She would have thought to hit him is she wasn't so angry and could actually see straight. He smiled at her riled expression then walked away humming a tune and petting Pikachu who decided to stay out of this mess. Misty then spoke out. "You may have won this battle Ash, but the war is just begging!" Misty called after him.

"Never doubted it, Scrawny!" He called as he started to go down the stares.

A/N – I'll be explaining Ash's mess in the next chapter. I hope this is a new a different type of fic for you. If you need more explaining or want to comment to me personally E-mail me at [mistygurl26@hotmail.com][1]. Oh and please review I have worked *Really* hard on this story. CONSTUCTIVE criticisms welcome, no flamers! Remember "Treat people as you would like to be treated." 

THANKS,

mistygurl

   [1]: mailto:mistygurl26@hotmail.com



	3. Pink Curtains?

"Pink! I send you out to get some curtains and you come back with pink ones?" Ash asked Brock incredulously. 

"I was lucky to find these ready made, most of the time they have to be ordered." As he was saying this he looked around the small room. "Anyway this room needed a little color." He added with a smile.

"What it bloody well needs is to be condemned." Ash mumbled. 

Pikachu chu'ed in agreement. The room was a disaster that was true but it was structurally sound. It needed to be completely refurbished.

"It's not that bad. I got you a new bed, it will arrive shortly. So I'll be going, I can't keep Nurse Joy waiting!"

"You finally got a date with a Nurse Joy?" Ash asked

" Not yet, but this time she said to let her think about it right before she said no. I think I'm getting closer." Brock said excitedly.

Ash sighed. "Brock can you get me a case of brandy while you're in town." He takes another look around the room. "Take that back, make it two."

Brock laughed "Will do Ash." He said exiting the room. Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder hopped off.

"Pika pi chu pikachu." Pikachu said pointing out the training floor.

"I guess it is about time to see the grounds and meet the pokemon." Ash said and him and Pikachu left.

****

With Misty

Misty was still mad. She still had yet to go into the gym since _he_ arrived. That was about two days now and she felt bad for not doing any thing with her pokemon. 'Am I going to stay away from my pokemon just because some arrogant creep is now there??' she asked herself. 'No' she decided and headed down to the gym. 

She walked inside lifting up her skirt to not make a sound. She was stopped cold in her tracks. There he was, with her pokemon. She thought she should be mad but watching them she couldn't help but smile. He was working with her littlest one Togepi. He was completely gentle and mesmerizing with a large handsome smile and encouraging words to the small pokemon. Her other pokemon were there also playing and running with other pokemon she hadn't seen before. She automatically assumed them to be his. They all were in top condition as his pikachu. 

Then the moment she thought of the yellow pokemon…. Pikachu called "Pika!"

Ash turned around losing the boyish charming smile and Misty lost hers as well. "It seems we meet again miss scrawny."

"Humph, I have no intent on a word slinging match with you at the moment." Misty said as Ash approached her. 

"That is not what I had in mind either." Ash returned with that sparkle in his eyes and an impish grin. Misty blushed then slapped him. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"That was for today as well as the last few times we met. Next time your head will be spinning…. I guarantee it." 

Misty then turned around and started to walk away when Ash comes up behind her grabs her shoulder and whispers in her ear ignoring the threat "Misty do you remember what I said about feisty women, your do."

That was it, Misty eyes were like hard ice. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle two on two no time limit."

Ash who never could turn down a battle said, "You're on, though you have no chance!" 

"Ash, never underestimate your opponent no matter who they are." They walked to the battle arena.

It was obvious to him that she had some experience doing this before. She automatically called Staru and called out "What are you waiting for Trainer!"

Ash called to Pikachu who took a look at Misty another at Ash and then looked back to Misty. "Pi pika pi chu pikachu!" Pikachu knew when it was best to stay out of the line of fire. 

"I don't have all day!" Misty called again.

Ash looked at Pikachu giving him up for useless and called out Bulbasaur. 

"Bulba!" It said when it landed

"I'm ready, I'll give you first attack" Ash called while thinking 'this is going to be fast.'

"Are you sure?" She asked while smiling innocently.

"Yeah, sure am!" He said too confidently for her taste.

"Staru swift" Misty commanded and Staru laid open attack on Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur jumped out of the way and Ash laughed. "Is that the best you can do? Bulbasaur vine whip!" Bulbasaur let it fly but it wasn't quick enough Misty had already called counter attack. Staru jumped over the pokemon and hit it from behind. It was a sharp blow but not enough to K.O. it.

"Bulbasaur razor leaf attack, now!" Ash cried out and Staru took a direct hit. Still it didn't K.O. the little star pokemon. 

"Staru lets try another swift attack, this time from above!" Staru with lightning speed did just that. 

"Watch ou…t!" Ash called as Bulbasaur was hit. He was down for a bit but the Bulbasaur got up.

"Well Ash I've got to hand it to you, your pokemon are very strong to handle all the blows they have received." Misty said to Ash.

"Thanks, but I would spend your time on the battle because things are just about to get interesting." 

"No problem a'tall."

"Bulbasaur Vine whip!" Ash called the pokemon flung Staru across the room. Staru was getting up then…

Suddenly Misty hears "Lady Duplica needs to speak with you, it's an emergency." Danels was speaking.

"Staru return. Is she okay?" Misty recalled her pokemon and asked Danels. Danels shook his head yes. 

"Good, sorry Ash I'll have to finish beating you later!"

"Great timing, now you won't have to lose." Ash taunted.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." She said as she left the room.

Misty went straight to the main drawing room. "Duplica?"

"Good day Misty." Duplica answered.

"Duplica what's the emergency?"

"Oh, when Danels told me you and that trainer were battling I knew when I heard trouble. You know your not supposed to use pokemon in personal battles."

"We were not having a personal battle it was on skill only." Duplica looked at Misty. "Honestly" Misty said answering the questioning gaze.

"Okay, well at any rate I have great news. My mother and I got invited to the Manchester masked ball! Indigo of the ton will be there, your coming with me. It will be grand!! Guess what else? Your dream catch will be there."

"Are you serious the Pokemon Master himself will be there?" Duplica nodded. "How grand! When is it?"

"Next weekend."

"Next weekend, this is an emergency!"

"Why don't we go into town to see if the tailor might have something. Maybe he can even make one."

"Great we'll leave, I must first fetch my bonnet!" Misty exclaimed as she ran up the winded stairway.

Back with Ash

Ash was busy filling pools, making sure pokemon had food and other mundane daily stuff that a pokemon trainer had to do. With such easy chores it gave the mind time to wonder. Which brought back Ash to the time when he was sent here.

(Flashback Mode)

Ash was sitting in the large sofa in Gary's grandfather Professor Oak's place. Gary of course was there as well arguing with Ash that pokemon should always be evolved. Ash was against it. They always seemed to argue along with there sometimes out of hand friendly rivalry. 

Gary had a sister named May Oak. She was an annoying girl who loved to play practical jokes on Gary and him while they grew up. Ash had not seen May for several years while she was away at a finishing school. When she came back he couldn't believe it was her. She was very sweet almost too sweet for May and she was now very pretty. Ash really was just beginning to like her as a friend.

Well on this day she was being very flirtatious. Gary left to go find some statistics he found when May came in. Ash knew she was up to something but was not exactly sure what being his completely dense self. When Gary came in she jumped on his lap kissed him then started to cry.

"What is it May?" Gary asked his sister.

"I cccan't ttell youuuuuuuuuu!" She balled into Ash's shoulder. Ash was just looking at her eyes wide.

He turned to Ash "What's wrong Ash!"

"I don't know Gary. I think your sister's up to her old tricks again." Ash said seriously.

"I'm bloody well not tricking. You know what you did!" She cried harder.

"What did I do May?" Ash asked who was now more mad then shocked.

"What did he do May?" Gary asked who was also now mad but not at May.

"He told me he, he loved meee! And now, now I'm pregnant! " She sniffled.

"WHAT!!!!" Ash and Gary both exclaimed at the same time.

"This is no time to be pulling pranks May!" Ash told her.

"Gary, he told me he won't marry me!"

"Ash, you better make this right or I'm coming after you."

Why should I marry the lying little…" Ash was interrupted.

"Watch what you say to May." Gary said. May was starting to smirk at Ash.

"Gary I'll leaving you to cool your heels, I'm your friend, of all people you should trust me! Your sister is the one known to pull pranks." Ash stated coolly.

"Ash you better leave or I'll…" and Ash left.

When he got home he talked to his mother.

"Ash I feel it would be best if you were to leave until this whole thing blows over. I mean first the whole thing jilting Gazelle and now this mess with May. I have arranged for you to go as an under cover pokemon groom for the Cerulean gym. I know it is not exactly what you would choose but it is what is necessary. I love you Ash and I don't want any thing happening to my little boy."

"Mother!"

"You will listen to me Ash. When you come back it will be straight to looking for a bride. It is your duty to produce an heir. Brock will be going with you. Think of it as a different sort of experience, and don't forget to wear clean you know what everyday."

(End flashback)

This was definitely not going as good as his optimistic mother put it. 'Where was Misty she should have been back by now, she still hadn't brought back her pokemon.' Ash thought. Man he had to stop thinking about that red head and get back to work. He needed a plan to prove Gary's little sister was lying, and fast before he really does get into some serious trouble. 'Thinking about trouble at least Team Rocket hasn't shown up. Well maybe this won't be that bad, huh.'

Back to Misty

Misty was ecstatic she just got a new dress that was perfect for her. It was made with dark green silk with a black and gold trim. It was pleated at the waist and made her look as if she could glide. She had said good bye to Duplica earlier and then she remembered her pokemon. They had go back to the gym so she could feed them. 'Damn and the rest of this day was going so well. Now she is going to have to face him again. Oh well if he is going to bug me I will simply tell him that I am going to marry the Pokemon Master. That will get him to behave.'

Misty still sneaked behind the back door, and tip toed in. She turned the corner and…

'Damn I need to start paying attention to where I going!' Misty thought as she ran right into Ash. 

"Just were do you think your going?" Ash asked Misty about a minute later or so it seemed.

Misty still looking at his boots replied "I was just going to feed my pokemon."

Ash took her chin and turned it up toward him. "The gym help could have done that." Ash said

"By now I think you would have realized I like to do that myself." She replied taking her head away from his hand.

"Well then why were you tip toeing your way in here." Ash asked smiling.

"I believe that would be obvious I am trying to avoid your very unpleasant company. So just what are you doing here, trying to ruin my perfectly good plan?"

"It's not my intention of running you out of your gym." He said in a mumble. Actually he was looking forward to a very refreshing battle with her but he was not about to say it. His day was a complete mindless bore. "I perhaps owe you an apology," he said very, very quietly.

"More then one, but who's counting?"

'Give her an inch and she'll have you for supper.' Ash thought. "Very well except my apology in duplicate." Ash said grudgingly.

Misty was surprised but was able to hide it. He wasn't very sincere about it but if he was giving her a branch she better take it. "I'm not sure a simple apology will do for…"She then noticed Ash starting to tense so she smiled brightly and said. 'This round to me. She thought. "But I am too good of a mood to hold grudges, so I accept you apology, in duplicate."

Ash barely heard her though that smile. 'Who thought that two dimples could be so effective? She should have freckles, something to counter act the radiance of her smile.'

After a few seconds of awkward silence Misty said, "I am going to a masked ball in Manchester this week."

"And what has this to do with me?"

"I'm just excited that's all."

"No you wanted to rub my nose in it."

"Is it especially sore?" Misty asked with a sickening sweetness.

Ash all but laughed, "I have been to a few balls m'self."

"Really, and what ball would that be?" She asked 

"Well, I ahh..." Ash started but then remembered why he was there.

"See, well I better be going." Misty turned to leave when ash grabbed her arm.

She turned around and about lost her breath. The man was damn distracting.

"Don't you have to do something?" He asked her.

"Mr. Kendrick would you kindly let go of my arm! Believe me my fiancé, well soon to be fiancé will not appreciate this! No not one bit!" Replied Misty testily.

He then grabbed and tipped her backward in an awkward dip. 

"And who would that be?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"Why the Pokemon Master Ashton Ketchum." Replied Misty sweetly.

Ash then dropped her… and his jaw.

A/N: Another chapter finished… Well thanks for the great reviews!!! Next chapter we will find how Ash deals with this little incident and possibly see Team Rocket. I know it's a cliffhanger and I am terrible about finishing things but I promise the next chapter soon… if I get good reviews maybe even sooner. I know it's a bit hard to understand so if you don't get it E-mail me at mistygurl26@hotmail.com or if you just want an update or give me feed back ^_^. The grammar is a bit off. Don't bug about that. I was tired when I typed this at 2 am. I like constructive criticism, no flames and always "Treat others as you would like to be treated!" **; )** Oh! Check out my friend Deep Rollers stuff, It's great! Her and me have written a harry potter fic under Erika_Autumn. 


	4. Can you believe...

"Can you believe her?" Ash asked a laughing Brock.

"Well with what you have said, yes I can." His smile broadened.

"She doesn't even know me! Or rather me as myself… I mean.."

Brock cut Ash off. "Stop before you hurt yourself." Which was replied with an annoyed scowl.

"Not funny Brock." Ash said as Pikachu began to laugh "Come on what would you do if a girl, a scrawny red head one at that, tried to get to you by saying they were going to marry you."

"Ash, do you hear your self?" Brock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm being perfectly reasonable here!" Ash replied indignantly. Pikachu began to roll on the floor with laughter. "Pikachu, I don't see what's funny here."

Pikachu got up off the floor wiped a tear from it eye with a small paw and very composedly shrugs, "Pika" and walks away to leave his very confused friend in search of ketchup. (Yes, I know they probably didn't have ketchup in 19th century England but this is MY fic, and anyway there wasn't any Pokemon either, so a little ketchup will not affect the plot or whatever else.)

"Okay Mr., Excuse me, Master _Reasonable._ What do you have in mind?" Brock said sarcastically. 

"We'll just have to see."

And then Ash began to… what, plot?

Meanwhile:

"Can you believe him? He just dropped me like… a sack of rice."

Duplica, to give her credit, tried to stifle he laughter but to no avail failed miserably; Misty scowled.

"What? You try to picture that and contain your laughter. So, he really dropped you?  Did you say anything to prompt it?"

"No, maybe, augh… I just don't know! All I said was that he better not touch me or my future husband might have something to say to him."

"Well, ahh, you might have scared him." Duplica tried to think of something that might have caused the trainer's, what does one call it?

"Anyhow he shouldn't touch me. I'm a gym-leaders daughter he, he is just a trainer… boy."

"Hee hee, I wouldn't be calling him a boy. No, he's defiantly all man." 

"Duplica your engaged!!!" 

"Yes, I'm engaged. Not dead."

Misty rolled her eyes and was about to comment when…

"Hello, little sister"

Misty groaned and Duplica busted up laughing. "I bet they'll agree with me." When Daisy, Violet and Lilly showed up. 

"We've decided to grace you with our presence…" Started Daisy

"And we heard about that new trainer Papa hired." Lilly giggled.

"I assumed as much." Replied Misty a bit testily

"What's your problem?" Violet asked Misty. Duplica cut her off.

"Her and the new trainer don't get along very well, she had a little quarrel with him yesterday. She's been a Crabby ever since." 

Misty smiled a bit too brightly at Duplica, " You sure know how to summarize things don't you?"

Duplica winked, "That's what best friends are for, right?"

Daisy in an air of impatience said "Where is the trainer by the by."

Duplica smiled "You know, don't you Misty?"

"Why would I know that he is out in the pokepond…" Misty realizing she was caught by Duplica turned around just in time to see three day gowns, the first stair of fashion, flowing down the hall without a by your leave. 

"So when are you going to admit you like him?" Duplica asked with a winning smile.

Back to Ash

"Helllllllllloooooooo!" called Violet to Ash when they saw him at the waters edge. His shirt half unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up on his elbows.

Daisy smiled "So you must be the new trainer… I must say I am impressed."

Ash raised his eyebrow. "And who might you lovelies be?"

Lilly giggled " And he's Charming too!"

"We're Tyler Williams daughters, I'm Daisy, this is Violet, and that is Lilly."  Daisy introduced.

"I'm Ash Ket..Kendrick, nice to meet you now if I can I'll be on my way."

"You look familiar… have we met before?" asked Violet.

"No, I think I would have remembered." Ash answered hesitantly.

"Maybe you have met my husband he works with the Pokemon Mast…."

Just then Misty walked in Ash clearly relieved.

"So, have you had your look? He has work to do you know." Misty said to her sisters.

Daisy gave Misty a pointed look. "Sure he does."

Lilly and Violet giggled delightedly. Misty just rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell! You three have not changed since you were twelve."

"Well anyhow we have tea with Lady Agetha today…oh my we best be going!" Violet stated and as fast as they came they were gone kissing the air by Misty's cheek as they went. 

Augh!! Even my sisters, that lady has some nerve!"

"Misty?"

"What?"

"About yesterday… I'm sorry." Ash said fallowed by a silence.

"Well you should be." Ash and Pikachu fell over. "But, I forgive you, and I'm sorry too."

"Ahhh that's nice…I just want to give you a bit of advice, stay away from Master Ketchum."

"Why?" Misty asked indignantly.

"Because he's a, a cad and a very rude person. Don't try to defend him. You haven't even met him." Pikachu chuckled.

"How would you know?" 

Ash smiled ironically. "Believe me I would."

The way you act, it seems you think your him!" With that Misty turned on the ball of her tiny slippered foot and left Ash and Pikachu laughing on the floor.

A/N Hey there! I know, I know late again. The next chapter is already written so I'll I gotta do is check it and up load it! In the next chapter Ash goes to the ball as himself well I mean Master Ashton.  There will be more Pokemon involvement then too. Well please review!

-Autumn (mistygurl26@hotmail.com)


End file.
